


A Friend's Gentle Hold

by Prince_Indy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cravings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Indy/pseuds/Prince_Indy
Summary: 4 times Spencer Reid didn't live up to his no-touching reputation and 1 time he did but Luke didn't mind.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	1. 1. Jet naps

The case hadn't been easy on any of the team, the cases with kids never were. The snuffing out of innocent life lit a fire in the team that only justice would put out. It was extremely hard on Spencer, as he couldn't get his mom out of his head. The unsub was killing children who's parents were mentally ill. 

Luke trudged up the jet stairs behind his teammates, he was half listening to the team celebrate and half watching to make sure his tall teammate actually made it to the jet. Reid was lagging behind, still crossing the tarmac half asleep as he was lacking his normal caffeine boost. When the men made it into the jet, they both flopped onto the couch, as it was the closest peice of open furniture.

The flight was cross country and would take a few hours to return to Quantico, so the team delved into their respective activities. The girls played cards, making sure to tell Reid he was banned for cheating, though that didn't faze him as he was fast asleep with a book tucked protectively to his chest.

Luke had been lost in thought when he felt a weight on his thighs. His body wanted to jump up, but he was almost frozen in place. His eyes were drawn down to his lap where he was met with his teammates sleeping face. The older man cocked an eyebrow, holding back a chuckle. He adusted so he was laying across the couch, and Spencer made himself comfortable on his friend's legs, a small smile ghosting his sleeping lips. 

Luke decided it would be best to let Reid sleep as he hadn't in the past few days. 

The others noticed, having their respective laughs and Alvez simply shrugged, Spencer needed all the shut eye he could get.

Spencer didn't move from his conccon until the plane begin to descend to the runway. He woke with a slight shock as the plane tilted down, his stomach dropping from the G-forces. He snuggled closer to Luke's legs, before realizing that they were indeed, his friend's legs. He shot up like a pole, his body flushing from his ears to his toes. The man tucked a curl behind his ear and ducked into the blanket he had acquired at somepoint during his nap. Spencer tried to stammer out an apology but the words wouldn't come out right. 

"Woah- hey, hey Reid, it's alright. I would've woken you up if I was uncomfortable." Luke looked at the younger agent and began to feel guilty for putting him in the situation. He continued, "Are you okay? I know you aren't a hug fan of touch".

Reid nodded but still refused to leave his blanket, in fear of the looks he would be getting from his team. What he didn't know was they were more concerned for him then they were confused. 

" you are shaking like a leaf. Is it alright if I hug you?" Luke asked quietly, not wanting to spook Spencer, which seemed kind of odd to think but he took the subtle thumbs up from Emily as a sign that he had made the right choice. 

Spencer kind of jumped into Luke's arms, hiding in his shoulder. He would never say it aloud but contact is a blessing and a curse for him and his feelings on it would change by the day. 

The team packed up as the jet pulled into the hanger, giving Luke's free shoulder an pat and ruffling Spencer's hair as they all left for their own homes. 

When the pair got up, they were the last ones on the jet. He offered Reid his messenger bag and a ride home. Reid accepted gratefully, not wanting to take the metro at this time of night. 

Neither mentioned what had happened on the jet, much to Reid's appreciation. However, much to his surpise, there was no tension either. 

Luke gave the man a gentle smile as he walked Spencer up to his apartment. With a playful ruffle of the hair, the parted ways and headed to their respectful bed, Spencer's being much closer of course. 


	2. 2. Drinking Games

It had been almost 2 months since Luke and Spencer's eventful plane ride. Luke decided that it was just a fluke and tried to push the thought away. However, that didn't stop the small touches he would give Spencer when he was sure the other man was up for it. Nothing conspicuous, just friendly pats and playful nudges. Spencer was just happy Luke didn't hate him. 

David Rossi, being the true father of the team, invited them out to the marine bar he loved so much. It took Garcia threatening Reid with baby photos for him to agree. Luke was just happy for free alcohol. 

When the team rolled up in their cars, most of them having gone home to change. Most meaning everyone but Rossi. Luke nodded toward the man and walked over to the group. He was the last to arrive, as he lived the farthest from Quantico and the bar, respectfully. 

It hadn't taken more than a minute for a drink to be in Luke's hand and a toast being raised. It hadn't caught most of it, but he believed it had to do with their most recent victory over evil. 

The night dissolved into laughs, karaoke, and good times. Luke, Reid, JJ, and two strangers the trio had befriended where playing a doctor who drinking game. They were all pretty drunk. At some point, JJ wandered off to go dance with Emily. 

Reid had melted into a fit of giggles, leading him to run out of time for his quote. Yeah, Reid was definently drunk. Luke was enjoying the view, though he would never admit that to the man. He would never ruin such a wonderful friendship. 

Not soon after, they ran out of doctor who quotes and that led to a game of truth or dare to start up. 

"Alright, Spencer. Truth or dare?" Said their new red headed friend, who Luke didn't bother to learn the name of. 

"Um-" Reid thought, tapping his chin, "Dare".

"I dare you to sit on someone's lap for the rest of the night" She said, a playful smirk on her face.

He ducked his head, blushing. He didn't feel like taking anymore shots that night, wary of hangovers the next day. He took a deep breath, letting his confidence build. Spencer stood up and plopped himself on Luke's lap. He probably should have asked first, but he didn't want to sit on a stranger's lap. 

Luke was fairly surprised, which is a fair reaction. Once Spencer got settled, Luke's arms wrapped around his friend's abdome. To his surprise, Spencer relaxed into him. The game continued, Luke choosing shots over dares or questions, too tired to actually play.

When the pair left for the dance floor, Reid didn't more. Maybe because Luke still had his arms around him, maybe because he couldn't be bothered to. Luke didn't know, so he just took in the smell of the younger man's cologne and listened to him talk.

"That's why roses signify true love these days. But, y'know they didn't always." Spencer paused for air and a drink of his wine before spinning around in Luke's hold to look at him. "They were actually put on men sentenced to death because flowers are one of the hardest tattoos to cover up. So if they escaped, they could easily be found or reconized".

The older agent nodded, "really? Thats interesting, I wonder if thats why it's a popular prison tat." Luke offered to the previously one sided conversation. His hands slowly ran along Spencer's back, making sure the action was allowed.

Spencer gave a gentle smile as he leaned his head on Luke's shoulder, relishing in the contact. He wasn't the best with contact, but for reasons he couldn't tell it was easy with the other man. They continued to talk as Luke drank some water and sobered himself up enough to drive. 

Luke drove a good few of the team home that night, until the carpull was down to just the two men, Spencer fast asleep against the window. Luke pulled up to Spencer's apartment complex. He gave the man rides home on late nights from the office, so he had the adress memorized by now. 

Luke woke the half drunk man up and out of the car. As they braved each flight of stairs, Reid hugged tighter into the older man's side. When they got to the apartment, Spencer was basically asleep and refusing to let go of his friend. Luke basically accepted his fate and helped Spencer inside. 

They fell asleep together that night but friends do that too right?


	3. 3. Nightmares

Emily grinned apologetically as she flared the keycards in her hand. There were only 4 sets. "Sorry guys, it's their busy season. We have to double up" She was met with an array of reactions ranging from okays to grunts and groans. Reid was re-reading the case file, not catching any outside stimulus until Emily was handing him a key. He simply took it, joining the others at the elevator.

As the team crammed into the two elevators Spencer sucked in his breath. He hated elevators, especially loud ones like the one he was on. He didn't understand how people are fine with the number of injuries there are from elevators every year. 

He tried to push that thought away when he remembered he was about to get to sleep. His favorite part of cases. He trudged through the hallway, absentmindedly throwing out goodnights. 

When he stepped inside his hotel room, he took in the room. One bed, one queen bed. Great. He heard the shower running and he set his things at the foot of the bed. Next to his roommate's gun. It's a SIG. That means it's Luke. Could be worse. Could be Rossi again. 

He changed into his oversized white teeshirt and boxers. Reid had a tendency to get hot in his sleep. He set his gun, phone, and wallet in their respective places and layed down, closing his eyes. His mind once again trailed to the case. His brain never stopped when on cases.

He was alerted of his friend's presence when the bed dipped. He opened his eyes and smiled. 

Luke smiled back and asked a question quietly. "Do you want me to take the couch? I really don't mind"

Reid shook his head immediately. "No- no it's fine. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before..given we were drinking but still-" He cut himself off "Sorry- Rambling."

Luke just laughed gently, saying it was okay. He set down on the bed before laying down properly. He flipped off the lamp and rolled onto his side. "Goodnight Reid, Rest that brain of yours, we'll need it"

Spencer giggled quietly. "Goodnight"

The two stayed their in companionable silence until they fell asleep. Reid was a light sleeper, prison can do that to a man, so when Luke began to toss and turn he was up in a second. He turned the lamp on quietly and looked over at Luke. The man was shaking, and from what he could see talking to himself in his sleep, just silently. 

Luke was lost in a bad dream of trying to save Phil, his partner, from his deep cover. He was trying to take down the crimson king, but he wouldn't stop, didn't even flinch. He fired his gun, it jammed. He couldn't get him to stop.

"Luke, Luke you're okay" He looked over to his partner only to see he was now Spencer. He shook his head quickly. "No, no you can't be here. Oh you're hurt." Luke tried harder to pry the unsub from where he was but he wouldn't budge, still cutting into Spencer. 

Spencer layed back down and wrapped his arms around Luke, pulling him close to slow his shaking. Luke woke up, not able to tell where he was as it was still quite dark. He started squirming and kicking, trying to get free. He needed to save Spencer. 

Spencer simply took the brunt of the attack until his voice got through to Luke. The quiet nothings he was speaking. Luke stilled for a moment only to begin to shake again. He sat up, breaking from Spencer's grasp. His feet hit the floor and the cool wood grounded him. 

"I'm sorry" 

Reid just sighed. "No need. It happens to us all. You're okay," He reassured. The younger man moved to sit behind his teammate. He gently wrapped his arms around the man. "What do you need?" He asked. Spencer understood how hard nightmares to be, he just wanted to be there for Luke. 

"Water, and please, don't leave me, please" Luke got out, his voice hoarse. He normally wasn't the vulnerable one. He didn't like the feeling. 

Reid got up and moved to get his friend some water, reassuring him he was still there the whole time. When he returned, he passed Luke the water and went back to holding him. He wouldn't ask what it was about. Luke would tell him if he wanted to. 

He did end up telling Spencer what it was about, which just earned him more cuddles. They ended up falling asleep around 3AM, and getting up around 6. For having a nightmare during the night, Luke was incredibly well rested. He also smelled like Spencer which was something he could get behind. 

They got ready, shuffing around the small hotel room. When they walked out to meet the team, they were back to themselves. No one would know about Luke and his nightmares. Spencer had promised him that much. 


	4. 4. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions of drug abuse, and wanting to relapse
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so much shorter

Reid was pacing back and forth in his apartment, ducking in and out of each of his rooms. He had most likely done this about 17 times so far. He pulled out his phone, typed in a number and stared at his dial button. Was really going to do this? He can't, can he? No. He can't. He shouldn't, but god he wants to. He clicks out of the app and shoots the only person he can think of a text. 

_Can you come over? I need you. Please_

His phone dinged about 30 seconds later.

_I'll be there asap_

Reid quite literally threw his phone on the bed. He unlocked his door and kept walking. He couldn't sit. He was too stressed. His nails began to trace up and down his forarm, leaving pink marks. He forces himself to sit, but thats only making it worse.

He didn't know where this came from. He hadn't done drugs in 11 years 7 months and 14 days, or even thought about it in 7 years, 11 months, and 2 days. He hates this. Where is Luke? He needs to hurry.

He doesn't realize his body is carrying him into his bathroom. He looks into the mirror and all he can see is himself just after the tobias hankel incident. Useless, in pain, addicted. He walked over to his bed and stared at the phone number that had been punched in. Was he really going to contact his drug dealer? Was he even a dealer after all this time? His brain was all fuzzy and Spencer was lost in thought every few seconds. 

Luke tried the door, knowing the door would be unlocked. He knocked on the door as he opened it. Not finding Spencer in the living room, he checked each room until he found Spencer. 

"Hey, Spence. What's going on?" He askes calmly. The nickname was used lightly, making sure it was okay to be said. When he received no response from Spencer, he gently took the man's phone and guided him to the bed, helping him sit down. 

Spencer looked up at his friend and pulled him into an enbrace, holding him like he was a lifeline. Right now, he honestly was. He shook like a leaf in the wind but couldn't make any words.

Luke didn't mind holding the man. He sat down and moved Spencer so he was on Luke's lap. He kept his arms around the younger agent protectively. 

"I'm so sorry" The first words to come out of Spencer's mouth as he began to cry. 

"You're forgiven, it's alright. I've got you" Luke comforted. Spencer was apologizing for something Luke didn't know what was just yet, but it was obviously overwhelming him quite a bit. 

"Spence, carniño, can you tell me whats got you so overwhelmed or do you need time?" Luke asked, using a soft but firm hand to tild Reid's face to look at his own.

"I was- I- um..I was" Spencer was struggling to get the words out.

"Its okay, breathe, take your time"

"I was- I was thinking about relapsing, which is idiotic, but I'm scared. I can't that last case of my mind" Reid admitted, guilt filling his gut.

Luke remembered Spencer talking about being additced to drugs in passing. His heart broke into peices at the sound of his friends voice. He layed a gentle, platonic kiss on Spencer's forehead. 

"Oh, Reid. I've got you. I know you must be upset, and the thought of relasping can be scary, especially alone. What do you need me to do?" He asked calmly, keeping Spencer close to his chest.

"Just stay right here. I feel safe with you around." 

"Of course. I'm not leaving anytime soon. I'm going to stay right here as long as you need"

"Thank you. So much" 

Luke smiled sadly at Spencer, keeping him close as he cried. He peppered the man's face it calming kisses. What surpised him is when Spencer kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, obviously, but the conversation about the kisses implication would come on a better day.

He held his friend, boyfriend, no- yeah friend..he held Spencer in his space until they fell asleep. He was determined to never let Spencer get hurt ever again. 


	5. 5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW homophobia, mention of racist slurs (not actually typed out of course)

Reid noticed something about his own behavior, he would become very tactile with those he was in relationships with. There could be many explanations to that but he couldn't decide which fit his situation best. What he did know was he loved the way Luke was wonderfully tactile boyfriend, even when they had to dial it back at work. He loved the shoulder pats, the discreet hair kisses, just about anything Luke would give him. He was almost always happy to return the lingering fingertips when handing him a coffee, and even simply admiring from their respective desks. One of the best parts of it was though, was how willing they were to give eachother space, whether that was physical or emotional. 

Speaking of contact, Reid was currently leaned up against Luke's desk as he talked to Rossi and Tara about the oddly correct physics of Star Trek. Luke's hand was intertwined with his boyfriend's as he was half finishing case files and half gawking at Spencer's knowledge of basically everything. This wasn't a new thing either. Luke had always gawked at Spencer's knowlage, he never understood why the others would cut him off. 

Luke finished his work and tossed them into his stack, he gave Spencer's hand a very adorable and dorky kiss before whisping away with his stack of Manila folders to return to Emily. He knocked on the door to step in and sat his work on the rest of the team's. 

He glanced back through the office window, expecting to see his dorky genius. He did, but not how he wanted. Spencer was talking to a pair of what looks like new recruits, that wasn't the problem, Spencer was rubbing his wrists with his thumb and index fingers. That was a surefire sign he was going to cry. 

Emily had caight onto the conversation aswell. They eyed eachother before walking out of the office together. Emily went to talk to the new pair, because making one of her team members cry was not the way to get a job in the unit. 

Luke started to walk towards Spencer, when Spencer took off through the class doors. He picked up his pace and followed. When he finally caught up to the younger man, they were in the corner of the floor, no one ever really came through. 

Spencer was shaking as he backed himself up. Once he hit the wall, he leant his head against it and looked towards the ceiling. 

Luke reached out to hold Spencer by his upper arms, not forcibly, just present. Spencer shook his head quickly, letting himself slide down the wall. The touch seemed to only upset him more, so as Luke sat down across from his crying partner he dutifully tucked his hands in his lap. A silent showing that he knew that Spencer didn't want contact. 

"I'm sorry, you don't have to be here."

"I want to be."

Spencer offered a weak smile in return and a nod, running his hands through his hair. He laughed, but more spitefully than he ever would normally. "I hate new people. They always go after me, thinking I'm going to be the weakest and easiest target. I am, y'know, but that doesn't make it any better." 

Luke frowned and shook his head, "You are not weak. I want you to know that. I think their just jelous of how you get to be beautiful _and_ smart." He countered trying to raise the mood. He could tell there was something he wasn't being told, teasing never upset Spencer that much, but he wouldn't push. He always told Luke when he was ready.

Again Spencer let out a spiteful laugh, almost reading Luke's mind, or more so his face. "Y'know, they called me a F-ggot. I bet they don't even know the orgins of the word, and how gays were burned in rugs because they 'weren't worthy of a stake' That wasn't what upset me though. They decided to bash you to me. They called you and us so much bullshit. They had the audacity to say I should've aleast got with someone legal. Like do their little pea brains not realize you have to be a citizen to work for the bureau? I'm glad you weren't there, they said such stupid, racist shit about you. All over a hand kiss. If they don't like that, god help them of they ever meet the french." Reid rambled, shaking, only now it was from anger than from sadness.

Luke was also getting quite angry but forced that feeling back down his throat. "If it helps, I'm sure Emily is giving them a rash and a shit for it," He mentioned before continuing. "I'm sorry you had to listen to all the wrong stuff they said, I'm surprised you didn't hit them." 

"Oh I wanted to trust me, but i also like my job," 

"That's totally fair, I would've though. Homophobia is counted as discrimination under the code the Brass made. We could report them," Luke offered, reminding Spencer of what he already knew. 

Spencer obviously knew the codes and rules. He also knew the bull pen had cameras but it would be their word against the homophobes so it would be iffy. He shrugged, not thinking it was worth their time.

Luke stood up, offering Spencer a hand. He helped the younger man up, giving his hand a light squeeze before letting go. Spencer would become tactile again when he was ready, and Luke didn't want to upset him anymore. 

"Come on, it's almost time to leave, as long as we don't get a case, I want to take you out. Get this bullshit day off your mind," 

"Okay. I'd like that." 

The pair walked back into the bullpen and started packing up their respective desks. Once they were packed up, Spencer walked over to Luke's desk, waitng patiently as Luke nitpicks his mostly empty desk. He looks up to see the pair of assholes sulking out of Emily's office and Emily looking pissed. Yeah, it's hard to justify homophobia to a lesbian. 

Spencer smiled slyly when Luke stood up. He wasn't sure if he could actually do this but he tried none the less. He pulled Luke into a deep kiss by the collar, shocking the other man. Spencer didn't usually initiate this kind of thing. He graciously appected the kissed though and when they pulled apart, they saw the pair fleeing the office quicker than before. This elicited a laugh from any of the team that was around. 

Luke was smiling like a dork as they walked out together. He waited to put his hand in Spencer's personal bubble until they were in his car. Away from the incident, and safe in their own little world. He knew they would have to deal with days like this and they may be days with less contact but Luke was prepared to take them by the horns. He would do anything for this man, he was sure of that, and Spencer felt the exact same way.


End file.
